before the credits roll
by balthazars
Summary: running to the edges of the earth, so close to falling right off - freeverse collection.
1. how the mighty have fallen

**Pairing: JamesLily**

**Title: how the mighty have fallen  
**

**Word Count: 219  
**

* * *

you _never_ stop talking of how much you **hate** him,

because he's an **arrogant prat**

and he might as well _just give up_

because you're **nevernevernever** saying yes.

.

**&&** the other girls all f-a-l-l to his feet,

because he's a _quidditch player&prankster_

and he's James bloody Potter,

but you _**won't**_ fall for him,

not _now_,

not **ever**.

.

because it's _all_ about the c.h.a.s.e, you see?

and once he's caught you it doesn't matter anymore,

**you** don't matter anymore,

because you're _justachallenge_,

and once you're obtained,

the fun_excitement_**joy** is

g

o

n

e

.

so you'll continue to say no

**((no matter how disappointed he looks))**

because it's for all the _wrong _reasons,

it **has to be**.

.

Because you're just _Lily Evans_,

common&plain.

And there's no way you'd be of r-e-a-l interest

to someone like **him**him_him_.

Someone who could have any girl

_(besides you, that is)_

_.  
_

but maybe you could **delude yourself**,

because he seems ohso genuine

with his heart-melting smiles

_&his cheesy pick up lines._

_.  
_

And eventually he'll grow weary and return to his

g

a

m

e

s,

leaving you to your own **peace of mind**.

But for now you can live out your _fairytaleromance_,

and your friends will all _laugh_ to themselves.

.

Because the girl who always said no finally caved in,

_&oh, how the mighty have __**fallen**__._

* * *

__**AN: Since school just started again, I'm currently too busy to sit down and write a one shot or a multi chaptered fic, so instead I'm going to focus on attempting to write freeverses.**

**Please don't favourite without reviewing, because as much as I appreciate that you enjoyed my writing, I would really love to know what your thoughts on it were.  
**


	2. wishes can't substitute

**Pairing: ScorpiusDominique**

**Title: wishes can't substitute  
**

**Word Count: 193  
**

* * *

You're all _sly grins_ and manipulative words

with your **longlong** locks of strawberry hair,

and your icy blue eyes that shine so cold,

and you really are part veela, _aren't you?_

_.  
_

He's all calculating looks_&&_smart-ass remarks,

_steely_ grey eyes and **whitewhite** hair

whisking you away to rule the universe alongside him

_**((because you can, he swears it))**_

_**.  
**_

And it's wonderful and fascinating,

and _everything_ he said it would be

running to the edges of the earth

so close to **falling** right off

.

but you don't, because he's always there to catch you,

and it's great for a while,

but money grows _sparse_ as months go by

and your family's still out there

**w**

**a**

**i**

**t**

**i**

**n**

**g**

**.  
**

and_ he's not the boy_ you ran away with, not anymore

he's a man with **a heart of stone**

and he doesn't love you, _not really_

he only w*i*s*h*e*s he could

.

but _wishes can't substitute_,

and it's really about time it broke down

because you can't have anything **real**

can you?

.

it was **always inevitable**,

and _darling_ you should've known

because you know the truth better than anyone,

_fairy tales are nothing but lies._

* * *

Please don't favourite without reviewing, because as much as I appreciate knowing someone enjoyed my story, I'd really like to know what their opinion of it is.


	3. six feet under

lucylouis

six feet under

* * *

if she were a colour

you'd say she were blue

**_washed out_** and **_faded_**

and saddened with time

.

if she were an element

you'd say she were none,

but that she could be _swept away_

by a mere gust of wind

.

if she were herself,

who she always was, who she became

you'd say she were a contradiction

of **yes** and **no**,

maybe,_ maybe not_

.

that she was bent,

almost broken

c

l

i

n

g

i

n

g

to a _glimmer of hope_

with a little less strength

_each_ **passing** day

.

you would say all the above,

and all the other things she was

except she's _none_ of them now,

just a corpse in a box

**buried**

**six**

**feet**

**under**

**the**

_**ground**_

.

she always said

she'd be the one to die young,

and you _laughed_ at her jokes

(they're not amusing anymore)

* * *

a/n: not sure if i like this or not, but it was fun to write anyway c:

for the camp potter arts & crafts activity, using the mandatory prompts maybe, maybe not, blue, and wind, and the optional prompts strength and less


	4. fallen angel

andromedabellatrix

fallen angel

* * *

her hands trace patterns up your thighs

and some part of you is screaming

that this is so _wrong_wrong**wrong**

because she's your sister

and sisters don't share kisses

in broom closets and empty classrooms

but she's never been one to follow the rules

and you can never resist

when she **f**_**l**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**e**_**s **you a smile that says

'i could have anyone here, but i chose you'

.

and before you know it you're _pressed_ against a wall

fingers _**tangled**_ in her hair

and it's surprising she can't hear

the beat of your heart

as it thuds against your ribs

at a hundred miles per hour

.

or you're lying in a heap

wet grass brushing against bare skin

as fireflies dance around like _christmas lights_

turning her skin a dozen hues of yellow

as if she's an **angel **fallen from the s-k-i-e-s

.

it's a never ending cycle

of kisses that are too forceful

and _regret_ that seeps into every thought

until one day you wake up

and she's found **somebody new**

who can make her feel all the things

that she didn't feel with _**you**_


End file.
